


情定按摩房

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: ABO文学





	情定按摩房

现如今omega大多独立，他们不再局限于生儿育女而是更多的走上工作岗位，他们其中有很多人不愿被家庭束缚和影响，可使用抑制剂然后寡淡的度过发情期始终不是最优的解决方法，岳明辉和李振洋合开的红浪漫spa馆就旨在为这样的单身Omega提供贴心服务，发情期前身体不适心里焦躁？没关系呀，来按摩一下消除所有烦恼。

　　岳明辉，大龄不婚主义优质Omeaga，研究生毕业回国以后就和铁瓷大A李振洋开了这家spa馆，还把李振洋的模特学弟卜凡拉了进来。他家的spa馆优于市面上其他spa馆之处在于，别的地方多为Omega技师，而他们这技师都是男Alpha，且物美价廉，有300，500，1000三个价，根据信息素纯度分为低中高三档，Omega可以根据自身喜好来选择档位，低档位的味道较柔和，高档位的是攻击性味道比如火药味的卜凡，中档位则是介于两种之间比较中性的味道。

　　灵超今年22岁，已经到了婚配年龄，私生活很干净，之前几年一直都是打抑制剂，但最近身体逐渐有了排异反应——

　　抑制剂失效了。

　　人一旦倒霉起来，连打抑制剂都过敏，医生说他的身体特殊，别的Omega可能一辈子都碰不到的情况被他碰到了，他已经不能继续使用抑制剂了，最好的方法是找到一个Alpha做标记，他是上市公司的执行长，是绝对没有时间，也没有精力去谈男朋友的。

　　灵超久仰过小区楼下那家红浪漫spa馆的大名，去过的同事都说他家好，说那里的Alpha很帅，服务态度很好，而且也不存在会被骚扰的问题，这家店的技师会提前贴好屏蔽贴，按摩的时候会蒙住眼睛，按摩中Alpha还会根据情况释放定量的信息素来安抚Omega的焦躁不安等情绪。

　　

　　现在他确实挺焦躁的，他在红浪漫门口徘徊了一会还是进去了，算了还是先进去享受一下吧，以后的事以后再说。门口负责接待的女孩很热情的请他坐下，拿出ipad递给他，“先生，我们的技师分三种，请您自己挑选。”灵超依次点开看了一眼，这个档enmm太柔和了不喜欢，再看一下这个高档，妈呀这人怎么长这么凶，哦霍还是火药味的，不行不行，关掉页面把ipad还了回去，“就中档的吧。”

　　

　　李振洋看着灵超被带上了三楼，叫过来刚才领他上楼的姑娘问他选了哪个档，二老板怎么突然关心这种事？姑娘不明所以的说了中档，李振洋点点头说把他的号牌给我，剩下的事你不用管了我来安排。等姑娘下楼了看不见身影了岳明辉才搁下茶杯搡了他一下骂他：“你是人吗你，你那信息素一出来谁受得了啊，这可是诱奸奥。”

　　卜凡忍着笑附和：“就是啊洋哥，你这样真不太好。”

　　李振洋冲他俩一人翻了一个白眼，“你俩想啥呢，你大洋哥是那种人吗？我就给他按摩啊，他要是不乐意我肯定不碰他。”

　　

　　“我，我选的是中档呀，你不是这个档位的吧？”李振洋甫一进来小omega就慌了，会过日子勤俭持家的优秀代表灵超觉得自己进了家黑店，他明明挑了个中等档位技师，可是进门的这位看着根本不像是这个档的，他的怀疑是有理有据的，刚才前台小姐带他上三楼的时候路过了二楼会客大厅，当时眼前的这位和照片里那个长的巨凶叫卜凡的大A还有一个背对着楼梯口扎着小揪揪看不清正脸的男人在喝茶一看就关系不错，再加上他这锋利的长相还有那忽略不掉的压迫感…灵超自动把他和卜凡那种高档技师归到了一类。这算什么事？强买强卖吼？按摩完了再告诉我加钱？还好我聪明的及时识破了。

　　“您好，我叫李振洋，”李振洋冲他挑眉笑了一下，“店内感恩回馈，这个档位是白送您的，如果您执意要中等档位的话我们可以帮您调回来。”

　　“那不必了，就你吧。”灵超看似为难的答应了，内心却十分雀跃，谁换啊？有这种免费体验的好事傻子才换回去呢。

　　灵超脱掉衣服只剩一条内裤，盖上一条大浴巾戴着玫瑰香薰眼罩趴在床上，眼罩的香味很纯正，不像市面上的那些尽是廉价的香精味。李振洋虽是个Alpha，但心思细腻尤其在这些细节上下足了功夫，玫瑰香薰是他花了大价钱买的优质玫瑰香味Omega的提纯信息素自己加工调配的。

　　

　　精油淋上光裸平滑的肌肤，他的大手抚摸过的每一寸肌肤都像着了火一般，烧的灵超两股战战神智殆尽，他皱着俊秀的眉咬牙忍耐，李振洋轻轻捏了一下他颈后凸起的小骨头说：“疼吗？疼了可以叫出来。”

　　指甲擦过腺体边缘敏感的软肉，灵超白嫩的面皮蒸的通红，主动仰起天鹅颈找寻他的抚慰，“嗯…唔…那里，再重点儿…”

　　但李振洋很快就把手从他脖子上拿开了，孤A寡O的往人家腺体上揉怎么听都不太正经，灵超左等右等也等不来他，小脾气也上来了，白嫩的手向后摸索一阵乱摸，呃…摸到了一个半硬的东西…

　　“先生请你自重，我们这是正经按摩，”李振洋强忍着用他的手撸一发的冲动拨开了他四处乱摸的小狗蹄子，想了想又加了一句“别的服务要加钱的。”

　　小Omega摘了玫瑰眼罩丢到他身上嗤笑了一声：“不就是钱吗，给我加到顶配。”话音未落就眼前一黑。发情期来的太过突然，凉凉的薄荷味冲的李振洋呼吸一滞，下意识的摸向自己的屏蔽贴，还好好的贴着呢怎么差点没忍住呢？按道理屏蔽贴会阻隔AO的信息素交融，他是不会受到Omega信息素影响的啊…

　　“你带抑制剂了没？没带我让前台送一个上来。”店里不是没遇到过Omega突然发情的状况，Omega在清醒状态下可以决定是使用抑制剂还是让优质的Alpha咬一口做个临时标记，但灵超已经发情了，使用抑制剂才是最佳选择。

　　“我…我不能用抑制剂…”灵超细喘着挣开他，一双大且圆的漂亮眼睛盯着他看，又委屈又可怜。这下轮到李振洋不知所措了，我只是想给他按摩一下再加个微信的啊，怎么直接就要睡我了？不会是仙人跳吧？这个剧情发展是不是不太对啊…

　　情动的Omega没给他那么多纠结的时间，大型无脊椎动物一样缠在他身上用饱含情欲的甜嗓说哥哥帮帮我…李振洋心一横，算了，被骗就被骗吧，认了。“抓稳了，要喂你的小骚穴吃鸡巴了。”

　　Alpha粗大的鸡巴转着圈磨蹭他烂熟的小穴，李振洋操两下就抽出来换成中指进去按压他的前列腺，灵超被他玩的哭喊不断频临崩溃，细白的嫩藕似的胳膊牢牢环住他的脖子，汗涔涔的鼻尖拱着他的颈窝嗫嚅着说哥哥轻点求你了。

　　李振洋抓着他饱满的臀肉把他抱在怀里操，小Omega被他“欺负”的意乱情迷，试探性的抠弄他屏蔽贴的边角，李振洋一直勾着笑任由他动作，直到对方露出小尖牙咬他的肩膀，像只奶猫般嗅他的后颈试图扯掉他的屏蔽贴。

　　空气中四处弥漫着精油香味和灵超的薄荷信息素味，Omega的穴肉一直贪吃地咬着他的鸡巴往里吸，哪怕李振洋真想轻点操也根本做不到，更可怕的是他被灵超的情绪感染，如果不是屏蔽贴的阻隔他极具压制性的信息素一定会不可控制的炸出来。

　　“别他妈动。”李振洋一把抓住他蠢蠢欲动的手推倒在床上，刚被开苞的Omega眼底泛着泪光，浑身湿的像刚从水中捞出来，失去鸡巴的小穴淌着水还不能完全闭合，对比之下Alpha冷静自持的可怕，除了腿间沾了Omega的淫液、已经完全勃起的鸡巴在反射性的跳动，他的脸上挂着汗但表情仍旧很淡定。

　　李振洋把屏蔽贴撕开一个角，他骑坐到灵超的胯骨上居高临下的看着他，胀大到可怖的性器直直的对着他潮红的脸，仅仅被他这样盯着灵超就哆嗦着小高潮了一次，后穴水流不止空虚的发痒，“唔…再多给我一点，让我闻一下～”李振洋一言不发的撕掉屏蔽贴任由浓烈的烟草味在空气中扩散，浓度呛人的烟草味和清凉的薄荷味完美融合，灵超一阵战栗脊椎发麻，呜咽着凑上去吻他，李振洋很快叼起他的唇瓣接过主动权。

　　不似细腻的Omega那样旖旎缠绵，Alpha的吻激烈又热情，舌尖灵活的探进他的口腔扫荡，下身用力的顶撞，李振洋的龟头上被淋了一股股温热的淫水，完全凭着本能找寻灵超身体里最隐蔽的地方，李振洋红着眼睛叩击他的生殖腔，脆弱的生殖腔口悄然张开了一条小缝，一张一合吸吮蘑菇状的柱头。

　　“啊，疼…”听到身下人喊疼李振洋才反应过来自己在干嘛，他极力压下了操进生殖腔成结的欲望，不敢继续留在灵超的身体里，可他才稍稍退出来一些打算缓缓那人光裸的四肢又立刻缠上来，“不要走…我还要～”

　　李振洋深吸一口气还是决定退出来，他想的挺明白的，他和灵超的信息素契合率高达百分之九十，换句话说，他俩是命中注定，也不差这一时半会，再说就算他们的信息素和身体契合，万一灵超还不想跟他建立永久关系呢？突然发情是个意外，现在又被他操的神志不清的，这时候成结标记了简直是趁人之危，但灵超紧紧的夹着他不让他出去，他再动小可怜就一脸受伤的看着他说你是不是嫌我。干燥温暖的手掌轻轻拍打灵超的脸颊尝试唤回他的一丝理智：“宝贝，听我说，再往里就该成结了，你确定吗？”

　　灵超攥着他的衣服，用力到指节发白，他一直听说Omega被操进生殖腔会有种极致的快感，遇到李振洋之前他从来没想过有朝一日他也有机会能体验一下这种感觉，“嗯…我愿意的，标记我吧。”见李振洋还有点迟疑他也有点生气，软绵的手肘推拒李振洋的胸膛，“你到底是不是Alpha啊，不愿意算了，给我把那个叫卜凡的换过来。”  
李振洋冷笑一声圈着他的腰把人拖回来，一边抽打他的屁股一边说：“那不行，卜技师可有主了。”挺翘的屁股被打出肉浪，粗大的性器毫无征兆的挤开湿淋淋的臀瓣捅进去，太深了，灵超趴在他肩上大口大口呼吸，窄小的穴口撑起一个粉白的肉环箍在李振洋的“凶器”上。

　　生殖腔里又是一处天堂，李振洋在他的颈后薄荷味那处磨了磨牙然后狠狠地咬下去，“啊～”灵超尖叫一声，肉穴条件反射性的剧烈收缩，大量的淫液喷涌到李振洋的龟头上，李振洋舔掉了他腺体上残留的血迹，伸手去接交合处流下来的粘腻液体然后全抹到他肉肉的小肚子上，“宝贝，你这里是不是藏了个小喷壶啊。”灵超没空反驳他，他的大脑一片空白，下身的水液如同失禁了一般往外淌。李振洋的性器弹跳几下就迅速成结卡在了生殖腔口不动了，他射了很多在里面，多到灵超觉得自己的内腔被他射满了才停下。

　酣畅淋漓的性爱总是消耗体力，灵超躺在李振洋怀里连手指都抬不起来，李振洋端着水杯喂他喝水，眼睛盯着他的肚子，神情若有所思，灵超被他看的有点不好意思，他肚子上那一圈白白的小肉肉正随着他的呼吸一起一伏…“你看什么呢？不就是有肉肉嘛，我以后减肥就是了。”李振洋没搭话，半晌后才放下杯子捧起他的脸郑重的说：“我觉得我应该恭喜你马上要做妈妈了。”

　　


End file.
